Fingiendo
by KinaraHyuga
Summary: Por culpa de un desconocido inversionista, los dos jóvenes protagonistas de una película tendrán que tener "relaciones" si es que no quieren perder la oportunidad de esa filmación, por lo que sacrificaran su dignidad para demostrar su profesionalismo: "—Pero solo tenemos que actuar. –Se respaldó Hinata- Tan solo tenemos que fingir que lo hacemos, y listo."
1. Chapter 1

**Ningún personaje "conocido" me pertenece, a excepción de los que yo inventé. Todos ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia es absolutamente mía.**

**CAPITULO 1**

"**Profesionalismo"**

—Yo… Max, yo no… -la chica bajó la mirada, con duda y sin saber qué decir.

—No digas nada. No ahora. No hace falta, Lucy. –Interrumpió el chico rubio mientras posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica peli-azul que tenía en frente- Pasé lo que pasé, escúchame, estés con quien estés, te enamores de quién te enamores… yo siempre te estaré esperando.

—Max, yo… -balbuceó a la vez que levantaba la mirada para perderse en ese cielo azul que él tenía por ojos.

—Shhh, -le volvió acortar el rubio- No digas nada… por favor, no digas nada. –susurró, mientras que en un acto lento y desprevenido, el chico se iba acercando a ella, hasta posar su frente con la suya; hasta quedar a centímetros de poseer sus tiernos, lindos y carnosos labios.- Tan solo… tan solo déjame ser el primero… el primero en besar tus perfectos labios; el primero en probar tu dulce aliento; el primero que tenga el privilegio de profanar tu boca; déjame ser… aquel hombre que robe tu primer beso.

Y sin más, el chico deshizo el poco espacio que los separaba, para juntar sus labios con los de la chica que, aun sorprendida, no lo rechazó.

.

—Y… ¡CORTE! –Gritó un hombre desde su asiento que decía "Director"- ¡Perfecto! ¡Les ha quedado de maravilla, chicos! –sonrió, más su buen humor se fue al caño cuando vio que los jóvenes actores protagonistas lo estaban ignorando por el simple hecho de que seguían compartiendo saliva… o, más bien, comiéndose "delicadamente" entre ellos. – Esto no puede ser posible. –susurró con una venita en la frente.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento, e ignorando los suspiros risueños de las mujeres de la producción que ahí se encontraban, se dirigió hacia el par protagónico que estaba dando tremendo espectáculo en su estudio. Se colocó detrás del chico rubio y, con toda la amabilidad de la que era capaz, le tocó el hombro, sin embargo, el chico no hizo ni la finta de separarse, por lo que el señor tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas y tomarle (para nada gentilmente) el cabello de la nuca y jalarlo hacia atrás, ganándose un quejido del joven.

—Naruto, -se acercó al oído del susodicho y gritó- ¡desde hace HORAS que terminó la escena del beso!

El chico, sobándose el cabello adolorido, se talló la oreja ya también adolorida por el grito de su "jefe", y con una sonrisa mediamente inocente y absolutamente sonrojado, contestó:

—Ah, ¿sí? Creí que aun seguíamos filmando, por eso no me separaba ´ttebayo.- mintió, puesto que si había escuchado el "corte" que había dicho el director, pero prefería hacerse el ingenuo y sordo, sin importar los golpes y gritos que le lanzara su jefe, con tal de seguir disfrutando de los dulces labios de su compañera de reparto, la que por cierto, al mirarla, se le podía ver lo sorprendentemente roja que estaba.- Perdón, Hinata, creo que me pase de tiempo. –se disculpó, aunque realmente no se arrepentía.

—N-No t-te pre-preocupes, Naruto, t-tu solo estabas haciendo tu trabajo. –sonrió amablemente la chica, aun roja de pies a cabeza.

El rubio se limitó a sonreír y a mirarla un buen rato.

Si bien, la primera vez que vio a Hinata fue en el cine, cuando él tenía apenas 8 años, y ella hacia su primera aparición en la pantalla grande con un papel secundario de la sobrina que a veces salía jugando con la tía-protagonista. Desde ese día él había sentido algo extraño en su estomago al verla, como si unos bichos raros estuvieran jugando en su interior, y desde entonces, su deseo de conocer a la misteriosa niña de la película, nació. Por lo que Naruto no se perdía cualquier película, por mínima actuación que fuera, donde salía ella. Incluso, se la había pasado pegado a la televisión día con día, cuando tenía 12 años, para no perderse la serie de "Mi hija, su hija, y el perro" en donde Hinata salía de la hija de la nueva esposa del protagonista… aquella hija que no paraba de hacerle diabluras a la hija mayor del protagonista.

Sin embargo, tal era el afán de Naruto por la joven actriz, que, a la edad de 14 años, hizo tal berrinche, e incluso llegó a chantajear a sus padres, para que lo llevaran a un casting que tenia buena pinta, en donde, por cierto, le dieron un papel pequeño en una película, pero por ahí empezó su exitosa carrera de actor.

Y, por si fuera poco, su personalidad parlanchina había hecho que se hiciera amigo de uno de los organizadores de los premios Oscar, por lo que, contando con la edad de 17 años, casi 18, fue como invitado a dicho evento, en donde por primera vez en su vida, vio muy MUY de cerca a la chica que admiraba; a Hinata Hyuga, la cual, por cierto, estaba nominada en la categoría de "Mejor actriz juvenil" debido a su primer protagónico en películas no infantiles, en la filmación de "Domina" de la escritora Barbara Wood y de un productor del cual Naruto ya había olvidado el nombre; en esa película, Hinata había salido como la ingenua, valiente, lista y luchadora Samantha Hargrave, en la época de mil ochocientos y tanto; Naruto, en cuanto se enteró del nuevo proyecto de la Hyuga, se había puesto a leer el libro, terminándolo meses antes del estreno de éste; y cuando por fin fue al estreno de la película, simplemente se agarró llorando al ver lo excelente que le había salido a Hinata hacerla de Samantha, con el cabello ondulado y el espíritu firme de estudiar medicina; lo único, lo ÚNICO malo de esa cinta, en el que Naruto tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no ver, fueron eso besos castos que Hinata se vio OBLIGADA a darle a esos hombres, que bien, estuvieron relacionados con Samantha. Sin embargo, ella había sido perfecta… más en aquel entonces, aunque era muy impulsivo y quiso ir a pedirle un autógrafo, su mamá lo regañó, diciéndole que no hiciera uno de sus "papelitos" pues ahuyentar a la chica, lo cual fue un gran consejo, puesto que, según palabras de su madre, él parecería un acosador.

Ese día, Hinata había ganado su primer premio Oscar, y, aprovechando el acontecimiento, Naruto le rogó y le suplicó a su nuevo "jefe", productor de la película para la cual Naruto ya había firmado, que le presentara a Hinata Hyuga. El productor, ya harto de los chillidos del rubio, le hizo el favor, presentándolos al final de la ceremonia, en donde Naruto no perdió la oportunidad de felicitarla y darle un beso en el dorso de su mano, como buen caballero que era, provocándole un pequeño sonrojo a la chica.

No le fue fácil, pero después de insistirle durante meses, el productor que los presentó le facilitó el número privado de la chica, a la cual ya había tratado cuando ésta era niña. Y así, después de tremenda sorpresa cuando la chica contestó el teléfono y escuchó la voz de él, fue como comenzaron a hacerse amigos.

Solo amigos y nada más que amigos.

Por lo que cuando le ofrecieron el papel protagónico de la adaptación de una novela de la escritora "Kinara", y al saber de boca propia de Hinata que ella seria Lucy, la protagonista mujer, aceptó de inmediato.

Y si que no se perdía la oportunidad de aprovechar una situación.

Hinata le gustaba… ¡no! ¡Estaba enamorado de ella! Y besarla… era el paraíso.

—Bueno, supongo que es todo por ahora. Pueden irse a sus casas, ya mañana le seguimos. –dijo el director. Pero, de repente, su mirada se posó en ambos chicos protagónicos, y les dijo:- Ustedes, a mi oficina, ahora. –ordenó.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron desconcertados… ¿qué habían hecho ahora? O ¿por qué motivo, razón o circunstancia los iban a regañar?

—Iruka, por favor, si te vas a quejar por el tiempo del beso, mejor solo regáñame a mí, que fui el que no te escuchó dattebayo.

—No es por eso. Es un asunto más… delicado. Los espero a ambos en una hora en mi oficina, después de que se quiten el vestuario y maquillaje. –y sin más, dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Naruto se colocó las manos en la nuca, en pose despreocupada, y miró de reojo a su amiga, la cual seguía roja.

—En serio, Hinata, perdón si te incomodé. –Se disculpó, nuevamente.- Ya sabes… solo actuaba.

—Lo sé… no te preocupes, Naruto, yo entiendo. –sonrió.

—Oye… ¿qué harás después de salir?

—Pues… realmente nada en especial; Neji y Hanabi fueron a un partido de hockey, y papá y mamá están en Francia arreglando unos asuntos de la empresa. ¿Y tú?

—Mamá y papá están, otra vez, en su luna de miel, por su aniversario, así que también estaré solo… ¿T-te parece si vemos películas hasta noche y comemos pizza? –dijo, sonrojado.

—Me parece una idea excelente. –La chica volvió a sonreír, más abiertamente, para después dar media vuelta.- Si no te importa, iré a mi camerino a arreglarme.

—Ok, nos vemos en la oficina.

—Hasta entonces.

.

.

.

El director Iruka estaba caminando con desesperación de un lado a otro, esperando a que sus dos estrellas llegaran de una buena vez.

Lo que les iba a decir no era nada fácil de digerir.

Los iba a traumar, eso era seguro.

Miró el reloj: 9:22 pm.

¿Por qué se tardaban tanto esos mocosos?

De repente, la puerta se abrió, dejando escuchar a su paso las risas de la ojiperla al ser atacada por el ataque sorpresa de cosquillas de Naruto.

—Haber, niños, ya siéntense. –les dijo, sobándose las sienes. Esos dos parecían niños pequeños.

Ambos chicos tomaron asiento frente a Iruka, el cual se sentó atrás del escritorio.

— ¿Y qué cosa "tan importante" nos quería decir ´ttebayo?

Iruka los vio con detenimiento, poniendo su semblante más serio, para después suspirar y comenzar.

—Chicos, lo que les diré no será fácil, pero no he podido rechazar la propuesta; verán, -volvió a suspirar, cansado- el hijo de uno de los patrocinadores del filme, me hizo la "sugerencia" de una escena… mmm… ¿cómo decirlo?... un tanto comprometedora, que en el libro de Kinara tan solo viene mencionado, más no descrito como tal; cuando me dijo de qué se trataba, yo me negué rotundamente, pero el joven amenazó con convencer a su padre para retirar los fondos invertidos, y eso no nos convenía en lo absoluto, por lo que al final accedí.

—No te vayas con rodeos, viejo, y ya dilo.

—Naruto. –le regañó Hinata; en ocasiones su amigo era muy desesperado.

—Bien, pues, he accedido a meter la escena propuesta en la película. –soltó en un suspiro aun más agotado.

—Y ¿qué hay de malo en eso, Iruka? –preguntó esta vez Hinata, intrigada.- Si es por los diálogos, no te preocupes, que Naruto y yo nos lo aprenderemos de inmediato.

—No es por los diálogos… eso, créanme, que ustedes solitos los improvisaran. –se sonrojó a la vez que buscaba entre los cajones del escritorio unos papeles. Cuando los encontró, volvió a mirar a los chicos, ahora con cara de preocupación.- Díganme, ¿cuántos años tienen?

— ¡Qué pregunta tan más tonta, jefe! –Se burló el rubio- Eso usted ya lo sabe.

—Pero quiero que me lo repitan antes de arrepentirme de haberlos elegido para los papeles que tienen.

Naruto y Hinata lo vieron curiosos… ¿de qué hablaba? Si los había elegido a ellos era porque sabían actuar y los personajes les caían como anillo al dedo.

—Pues Naruto tiene 22 años, -contestó la peli azul- y yo tengo 20. En un mes cumpliré los 21.

—Bien, pues ambos ya pasan de los 20 años y son mayores de edad, así que supongo que no estaré corrompiendo las leyes. –dijo más para sí que para los presentes- Así que tengan, lean la nueva escena. –les entregó las hojas que la autora, Kinara, le había entregado a él por petición del hijo del inversionista.

Ambos chicos tomaron desconfiados las hojas y comenzaron a leer.

A media página Naruto ya estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, y Hinata, bueno, ella estaba a punto del colapso.

—Esto… es un broma ¿verdad? –preguntó entre nervioso, asustado y medio alegre el rubio, volteando a ver a su amiga.

La chica no podía ni pronunciar palabra.

—No. –Contestó el director- Lamentablemente no es ninguna broma, chicos.

-Pe-pero e-esto po-podria con-contar c-como una violación a nu-nues-nuestra persona. –tartamudeó la chica con los ojos totalmente abiertos de par en par, sin contar que poco le faltaba para que le saliera humo de las orejas por lo roja que estaba.

—Eso ya lo sé, Hinata, pero si perdemos a éste inversionista, el presupuesto no nos alcanzaría ni para sostener la mitad de la producción.

— ¡Al diablo la producción! –Se exaltó el rubio- ¡Esto no estaba en el contrato, Iruka!

—Ya lo sé. –El nombrado se sobó por enésima vez las sienes ese día- Pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Ya pensé en todas las posibilidades para no hacerlo y seguir filmando, pero sin el dinero de éste accionista, estaríamos endeudados aun después de estrenar la película, especialmente por los vestuarios de época.

— ¡¿Y eso qué?! –Gritó el chico, levantándose de su lugar y azotando el escritorio con sus manos- ¡La mitad de la película está basada en la época actual!

—Pero la primera mitad se basa entre el siglo XVI al siglo XVII aproximadamente, Naruto. Y esos vestidos, los que utiliza Hinata y las demás mujeres de reparto, no son exactamente muy económicos, especialmente en nuestros días. Incluso la ropa y los cambios que tú usas son bastante caros. Necesitamos ese dinero para que ésta producción salga. Además, ya he hablado con la autora, con Kinara, y fue ella la que escribió eso… -señaló las hojas- dijo que en la pantalla se vería grandioso, más es una escena que desde el principio ella imaginó, pero no puso en su libro porque hasta a ella le contaba trabajo escribir esa clase de cosas.

— ¡Pero…!

—Y ya no se pueden echar para atrás. –Le interrumpió- Tengan en cuenta que de éste proyecto no solo dependen sus sueldos, sino también el de todo un grupo sofisticado y humilde de personas trabajadoras que esperan llevar un poco de pan a su mesa para alimentar a sus hijos, hermanos o padres. Así que, por favor, tengan algo de consideración.

Naruto bufó, volviéndose a sentar en el cómodo sillón de una persona; y no estaba molesto con la escena, claro que no, pues eso alimentaria una de sus fantasías más perversas, pero si se sentía mal porque Hinata, su niña bonita, también tendría que participar en algo tan… inmoral.

—Está bien. –Dijo la chica- Lo haré, Iruka, pero solo por esos compañeros y amigos de trabajo que necesitan el dinero.

Tanto el nombrado como Naruto miraron sorprendidos a la chica tímida y sonrojada que tenían al frente/al lado, y no pudieron evitar abrir la boca.

— ¡Pe-pero Hinata, ¿en verdad…?!

—Tan solo es actuación, Naruto, -respondió aun sonrojada, sin verlo a los ojos- no es como si lo fuéramos a hacer de _verdad. _

— ¡Pero ¿en dónde tienes la cabeza hoy?! ¡¿Has leído bien, acaso?! ¡Nos están pidiendo que tengamos SEXO! ¡Tú y yo!

—Pero solo tenemos que actuar. –Se respaldó Hinata- Tan solo tenemos que _fingir_ que lo hacemos, y listo.

— ¡Pe-pero…!

—Es como cuando en escena me besas. –Se justificó- El beso tan solo es _fingido._ No es real.

Y, como si hubiese sido un golpe bajo, Naruto se entristeció. Le dolió. Para él los besos _sí _eran más que reales… pero para ella, tan solo era trabajo.

_Por supuesto._

—Además, esto aumentaría nuestro estatus como actores, Naruto. Demostraría nuestro profesionalismo.

El chico miró hacia el suelo, huyendo de la mirada de la ojiperla, para después decir:

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Aceptó.

Hinata iba a decir algo más, cuando Iruka la interrumpió:

—Pues ya que aceptaron, ya no me siento como un maldito pervertidor de niños. –Sonrió.- Ahora tan solo espero que sepan cómo hacerlo para que salga lo más extremadamente perfecto posible, porque supongo que saben cómo hacerlo ¿verdad? –Pero ninguno de los chicos dijo nada, tan solo se limitaban a pestañear, confundidos- Me refiero a que si saben el… mmm… "ambiente" que tienen que crear para hacernos creer que lo están, bueno, que lo están haciendo. –más ninguno de los dos contestó- ¿En serio que quieren que lo diga? –No hubo respuesta- Quiero decir que si _saben _los movimientos y ruidos que tienen que _producir _para que sea creíble. –Naruto y Hinata inclinaron la cabeza hacia un lado, con una ceja alzada, sin entender el punto, lo que provocó que Iruka se sonrojara- Por favor, díganme que alguna vez en su vida, por mínimo que fuera, han tenido… bueno… am…

— ¿Tenido qué? –cuestionó ingenuamente el rubio.

—Relaciones sexuales. –susurró, como si decir esas dos palabritas fuera el peor crimen de todos. Sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente alto y claro para provocar que a los jóvenes se les subiera toda la sangre del cuerpo a la cara- Esperen… ¿son vírgenes?-soltó entre asombrado y curioso.

—Esa, mi querido viejo, es una de las pocas preguntitas que NO SE LE HACE A LAS PERSONAS. –Terminó gritando el rubio, quien más rojo no podía estar.

— ¿Es en serio? –preguntó aún incrédulo el director.

—Si piensa que le vamos a contestar esa pregunta ¡está loco! –Vociferó- Eso es algo muy personal, y que para varear, no le incumbe ´ttebayo, ¿verdad, Hinata?

—Es… es un asunto muy privado, Iruka. –concordó la chica, intentando no desmayarse.

—Ambos son vírgenes. –susurró el director, provocando mayor enojo en Naruto.

— ¡Si hubiera querido personas que _tuvieran experiencia en esas cosas, _hubiera contratado artistas porno! ¡No a nosotros dattebayo!

—Créanme cuando les digo que los escogí porque eran los mejores para los personajes; yo nunca creí que esto pasaría. Sin embargo, ya aceptaron, y no pueden retroceder. Aunque véanlo por el lado amable, Hinata, Naruto, podrán aprender juntos. –Ambos chicos se congelaron en sus asientos- Necesitan _práctica _para que la escena les quede fenomenal, así que pónganse manos a la obra para…. Am… practicar entre ustedes dos.

El silencio se hizo presente, hasta que Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar. Se levantó de su asiento y prácticamente brincó hasta donde estaba el director de la película para, después, tomarlo de las solapas de la camisa y sacudirlo con tal fuerza que estaba mareando al pobre Iruka.

— ¡¿Es que ustedes están locos?! –Se exaltó- ¡Es la dignidad de Hinata y la mía la que están en juego, malditos depravados! ¡Y seguro que ni Hinata ni yo permitiremos que jueguen con nosotros de esta forma, ¿verdad, Hinata?! –Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta- ¿Hinata? –volteó a ver a la susodicha, descubriendo que ésta estaba totalmente desmayada en su asiento de piel. -¡Hinata! –soltó a su jefe y fue directo a la chica, preocupado- Despierta, Hina, tenemos un asunto muy importante que tratar.

Pero la chica definitivamente no tenía ni una pisca de conciencia despierta.

—La escena la grabaremos en más o menos un mes, después de la vacaciones de navidad, para que tu y ella se vayan _preparando. _–dijo el director, recargando la cabeza en el escritorio para evadir un poco el mareo.

— ¡Esto aun queda pendiente, Iruka! –atacó antes de cargar a su amiga entre brazos, para salir y subirla al asiento trasero de su auto, con rumbo a la casa del rubio.

_Acostarse _con Hinata era uno de sus deseos íntimos más oscuros, pero no quería hacerlo de ésta forma… él creía en el amor, en que algún día Hinata pudiera sentir por él algo más que amistad, y de esa manera, entregarse el uno al otro, _por amor, no solo por trabajo o deseo carnal. _

El día en que Hinata se enamorara de él, él no tendría sexo con ella, sino que él _le haría el amor._

_._

_._

_._

**N/A: Hola personas lectoras! **

**Ya sé que me van a regañar por subir un nuevo fic y no haber actualizado mis otros dos fics, pero les prometo que todas mis historias se seguirán actualizando, solo que no pude aguantar a subir esto q apenas se me ha ocurrido hace unas horas. **

**Espero que lo disfruten! Y por favor, déjenme sus preciados reviews! Son de suma importancia para mi!**

**Hasta la próxima! Si es que quieren próxima, claro.**


	2. Rosa roja

**Ningún personaje "conocido" me pertenece, a excepción de los que yo inventé. Todos ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia es absolutamente mía.**

**CAPITULO 2**

"**Rosa roja"**

Después de adecuar de una manera más o menos cómoda a Hinata, Naruto se fue al asiento del conductor para arrancar el coche de una vez por todas.

Estúpido Iruka…

¡¿En qué cabeza cabía que él y Hinata…?! Bueno, que ellos… ¡Es que era una locura! Y la verdad era que por él, por Naruto, eso sería un sueño hecho realidad, pero tampoco era como lo había imaginado.

Él se imaginaba, primero, dándole una rosa roja… y, después, mandándole un ramo de flores todos los días; se esperaba comprarle peluches, dulces y todos los chocolates que ella quisiera… ¡qué va! Incluso estaba dispuesto a andar de cursi escribiéndole cartas de amor, y hasta iba a aprender a tocar algún instrumento de música para, algún día, dedicarle una canción hecha por él mismo… iba a llevarla a todos los parques de diversiones, la llevaría al cine para no-ver-la-película, ¡y hasta le iba a regalar un perro si era necesario!; pensaba en caminar tomados de la mano, en robarle un beso cada vez que se descuidara para verla sonrojarse tan tiernamente como solo ella podía hacer; la pensaba defender de todos, ¡hasta de los paparazzis! Y estaba dispuesto a aguantar todas las golpizas y amenazas que Neji, el hermano mayor de Hinata, le diera para prohibirle salir con ella… también se disponía a hacer todo lo posible para que Hanabi, la hermanita menor de su futura novia, lo aceptara como parte de la familia, y… ¡por dios! ¡Hasta Naruto estaba dispuesto a ir a enfrentársele a Hana y Hiashi Hyuga para pedirles la mano de su hija!

¡Pero no!

¡Todos sus planes de conquistarla y casarse con ella se habían venido abajo con esa estúpida ridiculez que les pedían que realizaran!

Por una parte, no creía que Hinata accediera tan fácilmente a que él, su amigo y nada más que su amigo y compañero, la desvirgara solo así de simple; y por otra parte, era el mismo Naruto el que no quería quitarle su virginidad solo por… trabajo… porque… a eso se refería Iruka con "practicar" ¿verdad?

Maldición.

La cabeza del chico era todo un lio de complicaciones.

Estúpido Iruka. Estúpido hijo del patrocinador.

Naruto ya se estaba mordiendo nerviosamente las uñas de la mano izquierda, mientras conducía con la otra, e iba tan concentrado en sus asuntos que no notó cuando la chica en el asiento trasero despertó.

Debido a una luz de uno de los autos que pasaban al lado del de Naruto, éste se pudo fijar por el retrovisor que Hinata estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, con las piernas arriba del asiento, recargada en la parte más "alejada" del auto, en la esquina contraria a la del asiento del chico.

—Qué bueno que ya despertaste ´ttebayo. –Pero la chica no le dijo nada- ¿Porqué me miras así, Hinata?

La nombrada tuvo un ligero escalofrió que le recorrió desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

— ¿Hinata?

— ¿A dónde me llevas? –preguntó cautelosa, con un dejé de miedo en la voz.

— ¿Cómo que a dónde? –Alzó una ceja, confundido- Te llevo a mi casa ´ttebayo.

En cuánto lo dijo, a la chica se le fue el aliento, su corazón comenzó a palpitar a velocidad luz y el sudor frio le empezó a salir por todo el cuerpo.

Acaso… ¿acaso la llevaba a su casa para…? ¡NO!

—Detén el coche. –le ordenó temerosa.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡He dicho que pares el coche! –alzó la voz lo más que su nerviosismo le permitía, sin llegar a gritar, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta… lástima que estaba tan noqueada que no recordaba que la puerta tenía algo que se llamaba "seguro" y que si no lo quitaba, jamás podría salir.

— ¡Pero ¿qué haces?! –el rubio se estacionó cerca de un parque, se quitó rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad y se giró hacia atrás, en donde la chica aun en estado de shock, luchaba con la puerta cerrada.- Tienes que tranquilizarte, Hinata.

— ¡¿C-cómo quieres que me tranquilicé?! –en un acto desesperado, y usando su último recurso, se hizo para atrás, para después, en un movimiento rápido, golpear su hombro derecho contra la puerta, pero nada. No se abrió.

—Te vas a lastimar.

— ¡Eso me importa muy poco ahora!

—Hinata…

—P-por favor, á-ábreme la puerta. –le dijo a la vez que trataba de relajar sus nervios.

—No te abriré hasta que me digas por qué quieres bajarte.

La chica, alejándose lo más posible de su amigo, susurró:

—P-porque t-tu qui-quieres q-que tu y yo va-vayamos a tu casa pa-para… –se detuvo, y con miedo reflejado en los ojos, le miró- para acostarnos.

Hinata pudo contemplar perfectamente como su amigo se sonrojaba a la vez que la cara se le desencajaba y abría la boca.

—Y-yo… sé que dije que actuaria en la escena… pe-pero… yo no… po-por favor. –suplicó, a punto de las lágrimas.

En ese momento, Naruto se sintió como un maldito degenerado.

De repente, como por magia, Hinata se acordó del cómo funcionaba la puerta de un automóvil; le quitó el seguro a está y antes de salir, dijo:

—Pu-puedo to-tomar un taxi. –afirmó, dándole a entender que él se podía marchar. Entre más pronto, mejor.

Se salió del coche, dejándolo… aturdido.

¿Ella creía que él… que la llevaría a su casa para…?

¡Estúpido y mil veces maldito Iruka!

Naruto se dio una fuerte palmada en la frente, riñéndose entre dientes por no haber reaccionado adecuadamente, para después, salir corriendo en la noche en busca de su damisela.

Hinata, al ver que el chico la estaba persiguiendo, decidió correr hacia el otro extremo del parque, cruzándolo, con la intensión de no ser atrapada por su futuro violador. Sin embargo, no contempló la advertencia que su subconsciente le hacía al decirle que esa era una malísima idea pues, al ser de noche, era más posible que algo mucho peor le pasara en el desolado parque oscuro, teniendo en cuenta que éste era demasiado grande, y que por tanto, tal vez habría malhechores que quisieran violarla y robarla ¡e incluso la podrían matar! Sin mencionar que tal vez se encontraría con un caníbal que la encerraría en un sótano húmedo y bajaría a él solamente para cortarla pedazo a pedazo mientras la mantenía con vida…

"_Veo demasiada televisión" _se regañó mentalmente sin dejar de correr, y, a la vez, sin percatarse de que Naruto estaba a tan solo 2 metros detrás de ella.

— ¡Hinata, por favor, espera! –Gritaba agitado el chico mientras estiraba su brazo izquierdo y la tomaba por el hombro, girándola a su paso y provocando que ambos se detuvieran bruscamente.- Yo no…

—Vete, -le dijo la chica, asustada- por favor. No hoy.

— ¡Antes que nada, déjame explicarte! –Naruto puso sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Hinata, esperando a que ambas respiraciones se normalizaran, para después agregar- No es lo que tú piensas. Sabes que yo jamás te haría eso. –La chica lo seguía viendo como una presa ante su depredador- Hinata, yo jamás te haría daño. Además, dime, ¿es que tengo cara de un maldito violador de primera?

—N-No, pe-pero…

—Y ¿Entonces? –Hinata agachó la mirada, sintiéndose tonta al haber pensado así de su amigo- Mírame. –Le ordenó el rubio, a lo que ella levantó la cara para verle directamente a los ojos- ¿Es que no recuerdas qué íbamos a hacer después de salir de la oficina del pervertido Iruka? –Ella se sonrojó- ¡No, eso no! –también se sonrojó el rubio, pensando seriamente en que mataría a ese viejo Iruka por insinuarle cosas _prohibidas _a su dulce e inocente Hinata.- Íbamos a ir a una de nuestras casas a ver películas y comer pizza hasta muy noche ¿recuerdas? –Ella asintió, sintiéndose más tranquila- Y pensé que sería buena idea ir a mi casa, puesto que tú estabas indispuesta para replicarme.

—Bi-bien.

— ¿Ahora estás más tranquila ´ttebayo?

—S-si. –Se sonrojó y miró nuevamente hacia el suelo- Pe-perdóname Naruto.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado, para luego quitarle las manos de los hombros.

—Ya que se aclaró éste asunto en el que yo era el lobo feroz y tú la caperucita roja, supongo que es hora de irnos a mi casa ´ttebayo. A ver películas. –aclaró antes de que a la chica se le pasara cualquier otra cosa loca por la mente. Acto seguido, la tomó de la mano y comenzó a tirar de ella para que lo siguiera.

Al llegar al auto ambos se subieron sin protestar y se marcharon a la casa del rubio.

.

.

.

—Y ¿han aceptado? –habló un hombre, con su voz llena de diversión y sorna.

—Sí, así es. –Contestó Iruka en el auricular- Espero que eso lo haga feliz, señor, y ya no quiera quitar sus fondos invertidos en ésta película.

—No se preocupe, que mientras mis caprichos se cumplan todo va a salir de maravilla. –Le contestó el hombre desde el teléfono- Mi padre hará una pequeña dotación extra, aparte de lo ya invertido, para que se haga espectacular e inigualable el escenario de la escena _especial _de Max y Lucy.

—Oh, muchísimas gracias, señor…

—No hay de qué. Ésta será la mejor película del año. Se lo aseguro. –pausó, con detenimiento, para después decir:- La trama de los amores reencarnados nunca pasará de moda.

.

.

.

—Mira, compré estás películas ayer, excepto la tercera, esa ya la tenía. Pero supongo que son justo estás tres películas las que necesitas para relajarte. –soltó el rubio mientras ponía 3 películas sobre la mesita de centro.

Hinata las tomó y las vio, sonriendo con ternura al ver que una de esas películas era la de "La dama y el vagabundo" una de sus favoritas, a decir verdad. La segunda película era la de "El conjuro"… demonios… nunca había visto esa, ni siquiera porque el director James Wan (con el cual había trabajado una única vez, 6 años atrás, en la única película de terror que había filmado) la invitó al estreno; pero se veía a kilómetros que se iba a asustar. Y por último, estaba la película de…

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos mientras lentamente se sonrojaba.

Naruto solo se limitaba a observar su expresión con una de sus típicas sonrisa zorruna.

—Creí que te gustaría verla ´ttebayo.

—_Domina_ –Susurró incrédula.

En la portada de dicha película estaba ella con un vestido de época gris, con su cabello entre ondulado y rizado, con una mirada determinante, a la vez que sostenía un diploma con su mano izquierda y una sombrilla con su mano derecha, en medio de una ciudad de la época de mil ochocientos.

—Gracias a esa película y a los Oscar te conocí ¿recuerdas, Hinata?

La chica levantó la mirada y la posó en él; ¿recordarlo, decía? ¡Claro que lo recordaba! ¡Si hasta un periodista les había sacado una foto justo en el momento cuando Naruto le había plantado un beso en el dorso de su mano, haciendo que esa foto deambulara en las portadas de más de una revista! ¡Había sido todo un escándalo!

— ¿Po-por qué la tienes?

— ¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Es una de mis películas favoritas ´ttebayo!

La chica se sonrojó aun más.

—Vamos, Hinata, sé que te encantará verte a ti misma. ¡La tengo desde el primer día que la sacaron en DVD y Blu-ray!

La chica se sonrojó aun más… el rubio iba a agregar algo cuando, en eso, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

—Debe ser el de la pizza. –Se levantó del sofá- En seguida vuelvo.

.

.

.

Estaba luchando por mantenerse despierto, pero la verdad era que después de media pizza familiar y dos películas y media, más todo lo ajetreado que había estado en el día, los parpados se le venían abajo con pesadez. Se sentía medio drogado, pero no se iba a dormir, no señor: le había prometido a su futura novia que terminaría de ver las películas junto a ella; ya solo les faltaba media hora más de la dama y el vagabundo para terminar con las horas de "relajación".

Se sentía tan cansado que, sin esperarlo, comenzó a cabecear.

Con la poca conciencia que le quedaba, miró el reloj de la pared y vio que ya eran cerca de las 2:30 de la madrugada.

Por casualidad, giró su cabeza para ver a su amiga acostada en otro de los sofás, pero lo que no se esperaba era verla dormida como un bello angelito bajado del cielo.

Sonrió para sus adentros, contemplándola como la más hermosa flor jamás corrompida.

Se levantó del sillón de piel, quitó la película y apagó el televisor, para luego dirigirse hacia su dulce, dulce bella durmiente. Se puso de cuclillas, justo frente a la cara de la chica, y suspiró.

—Neji me va a matar si sabe todo lo que tenemos que hacer para nuestro trabajo, -sonrió de medio lado- pero ¿sabes una cosa, Hinata? –Pausó para acercarse lentamente al rostro de la chica- No te voy a obligar a nada, ¿y sabes por qué? –se acercó un poco más, quedando a un par de centímetro de sus labios- Porque yo… yo te amo, y preferiría mil veces que me gritaras a la cara que no me amas antes de que te veas obligada a _estar conmigo_ solo por _compromiso_. –finalizó, para después poner sus cálidos labios sobre los suaves y tiernos de la peliazul.

Aunque el gusto no le duró mucho, pues apenas tenía un segundo así cuando sintió que la chica se comenzaba a mover. Se separó, asustado, creyendo que ella había despertado, pero se relajó al comprobar que ella tan solo quería cambiar de posición, acomodándose boca arriba. Aun seguía sumida en sus sueños.

—Bien, princesa, mejor te llevo a una cama para que descanses. –dijo Naruto antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y llevársela con mucha confianza al piso superior, en donde caminó por el pasillo y abrió una puerta; la cual llevaba a su habitación.

La depositó en su cama, le quitó los zapatos y la cubrió con la colcha azul rey que ahí tenia.

—Definitivamente Neji me va a matar porque no llegaste a dormir a tu casa. –soltó en medio de un suspiro, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, para salir e ir a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes a dormir.

.

.

.

—Lilith, dime que esta es una maldita pesadilla. –Dijo aquella muchacha de ojos aperlados, tomando desesperadamente los hombros de su mejor amiga- Dime que estoy dormida y pronto he de despertar.

Pero la chica pelirroja, con un bonito vestido rosa pálido, negó con la cabeza.

—Estas despierta, Lucy. –le contestó la otra, mirándola directamente a los ojos… a aquellos bonitos ojos aperlados que estaban inyectados en sangre… si, en sangre; tan rojos por el llanto como jamás nunca lo habían estado.- No hay manera de que despiertes de algo que es la realidad. Lo lamento mucho, Lucy.

La susodicha abrazó a su amiga, soltando aun más lágrimas sobre su hombro.

—No quiero… ¡No quiero! –gritó la peli azul, sin deshacer el abrazo.

—Yo tampoco quería que esto pasara, pero no hay manera alguna de detener el tiempo, y hoy es el día, amiga.

Si. Ese era el día que maldijo una y otra vez desde que su padre se lo había comunicado.

Lucy levantó su cabeza del hombro de su amiga, para después mirarla con una sonrisa triste de medio lado. Aun con sus ojos hinchados, Lilith contempló el alma pura, sin rencor alguno, de la chica que sufría como condenada a sus apenas 19 años.

—Por favor, Lilith, entrégale esta carta a Max. –Le extendió lo que parecía un trozo de pergamino doblado- Yo ya no podré hacerlo.

Y sin más, la chica se levantó de la silla, con su esplendoroso vestido blanco, para después salir con pesar por la puerta de madera.

.

— ¡CORTE! –anunció Iruka.- Perfecto, chicas. Supongo que es todo por hoy. Pueden irse.

Hinata se tomó de la cabeza un momento; le dolía horrores, y todo porque en las primeras dos grabaciones de esa misma escena Naruto, desde la parte de las cámaras, le había estado haciendo caras que la hacían reír, y, como consecuencia, las lágrimas de la actuación se le "iban", por lo que Iruka (quien no se había dado cuenta de las caras de Naruto) la había mandado media hora a una habitación sola, en donde ella pudiera concentrarse y llorar hasta el punto en el que los ojos se le pusieran muy rojos y pudiera filmar.

Por lo que llevaba ya unos 40 minutos llorando apropósito.

Se fue a su camerino a quitarse el vestuario y, de pasada, darse un baño en la regadera para quitarse el maquillaje.

Sí, todo perfecto antes de marcharse a su casa en donde le esperaba un largo y cansado sermón por parte de su hermano mayor por no haber regresado a dormir.

Sin embargo, a medio camino, por el pasillo, alguien la tomó del hombro, haciendo que automáticamente la chica se girara, encontrándose cara a cara con su jefe.

—Hinata, y dime, ¿cómo van con su _tarea_?

La chica suspiró con pesadez. _Lo que le faltaba. _

—Pues…

—Pues vamos de maravilla, ¿verdad ´ttebayo?

_Naruto. _

—Con decirle que anoche fueron 7 veces seguidas. –ironizó el rubio a la vez que rodaba los ojos y tomaba a Hinata de la cintura para acercarla más a él.

— ¡Naruto! –Riñó Hinata, golpeándolo en el hombro.

—En ese caso, supongo que están listos para grabar la escena el lunes que viene. –Sin embargo, sonrió burlonamente al ver la cara de terror de ambos jóvenes.

—Me-mejor lo grabamos luego, viejo, no hay tanta prisa, además de que Hinata y yo tenemos que mejorar. –se excusó, nervioso.

—Bien –fue todo lo que dijo Iruka antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Hinata miraba a Naruto con enojo, éste se percató y comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

—Mejor ve a tu camerino. –soltó antes de echarse a correr como niño travieso.

La chica bufó.

Ese día Naruto estaba de lo más extraño. Por la mañana, cuando apenas se había despertado, él le había llevado el desayuno a la cama, y, cuando salieron de la casa para ir a comprar café en el lugar favorito del rubio, a unas cuadras, éste la había tomado de la mano en todo el trayecto, por lo que no se sorprendería si al día siguiente apareciera una foto de ellos dos en algún programa de chismes y/o noticias. Y, todavía más inusualmente, cuando estaban grabando una escena juntos en donde él la estaba persiguiendo a la orilla de un rio, en vez de tomarla de la mano para girarla (como se supone debía ser), se "tropezó" y se cayó encima de ella; ella pensó que se quitaría y que Iruka diría "otra vez" o algo así, pero en vez de eso, Naruto acercó su rostro al de ella y le robó un beso tierno, dejándola pasmada, y para cuando se separó Hinata juraba haber visto un brillo _bastante extraño _en los ojos de su amigo. Para varear, a Iruka y a todos los de la producción les había fascinado la improvisación, por lo que esa toma iría directo a la película.

Hinata dejó de pensar y fue directo y sin escalas a su respectiva habitación en donde podría estar totalmente tranquila, pero al abrir la puerta y mirar al interior sus ojos se toparon con una rosa roja acostada encima de una mesita redonda donde Hinata solía poner los dulces que comía antes de las grabaciones.

Y, debajo de la rosa, había una nota.

.

.

.

Continuará…

**N/A: Hola chicos y chicas! **

**Vaya, para serles sincera me he sorprendido yo misma por haber actualizado tan rápido, pero es que tenía que hacerlo! Sus comentarios me han fascinado *-* así que espero que les haya gustado también este capitulo **

**Pero… ¿quién le habrá dejado la rosa a Hinata? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo! XDD (me sentí comercial XD)**

**Pasemos a los comentarios!**

**Stella T. Whiteney****: **Mi fic al rescate para darte entretenimiento! Jaja gracias! Te juro que la idea se me ocurrió en dos minutos… fue como una bomba. Jajaja a mí también me gusta que Naruto sea el enamorado! Y ya que no siempre podemos encontrar cosas así, me dije ¿porqué no darle a las personas otra perspectiva? Y BUM aquí está XD gracias por comentar! Hasta la próxima!

**Guest:** Gracias ^^ espero te guste! Hasta luego!

**Memetomori1986: **Jaja, gracias! De veras! Naruto enamorado es, al parecer, algo que a todos nos gusta ver ^^ muchas gracias! Hasta pronto!

**Minako k: **Jajaja, así es, todo cambia :D Ese Naruto es todo un caso XD muchas gracias! Espero que te guste el capi! Nos vemos!

**Lilipili:** Que bueno que te guste ^^ gracias! Saludos! Hasta otra!

**Maguita: **JAJAJA esa es la actitud! XDD

Qué bueno!

JAJAJA si, claro "fan-que-no-acosa-a-Hinata" XD ¡Daniel Radcliffe! ¡Él interpretó a Harry Potter! (fan-acosadora, DÓNDE?! XD) jajaja a mí también me gustó él :3 tení años la primera vez que lo vi en el cine *-* jajaja y sip, era muy lindo… cof, cof, ah, sí, regresando a mi respuesta; JAJAJA fue un beso y eso nadie lo quita! XD

Naruto: (sonrojado y con una venita en la frente) ¡No soy un pervertido ´ttebayo! yo… yo… ¡jamás tendría escenas de "eso" con ella! (se queda pensativo) bueno, pero ya que hablamos del tema… si lo haré, ¡pero conste que me están "obligando" eh!

Claro, claro, Naruto, lo que digas.

Es que, bueno, todas las personas son un mundo distinto O.O y en mi mundo las cosas locas están de moda XD

Si, demasiado doloroso, diría yo… en ocasiones me imaginó lo que pasara después de que ya todo esté tranquilo en el mundo ninja, y me pregunto si el baka de Naruto será hasta entonces cuando le diga un "si" o un "no" a Hinata, pero la espera me saca canas verdes. Y si, en venganza, el sufrirá, y MUCHO! MUAJAJAJAJA

Oh, adiós, mi querida Maguita (me salen lágrimas de los ojos mientras te veo marchar en un barco)

…

Naruto: que no soy pervertido dattebayo u.u

Besos!

**susuna: **Holaaaaaa! Wow, cuando vi tu nombre lo reconocí de inmediato :D y (aprovechando que te veo) cuando actualizaras "Recuperando el amor"? (con ojitos de borrego a medio morir) Que bueno que te haya encantado! Espero que también te haya gustado éste capi hasta pronto! Gracias por comentar!

**usakokawaii: **jajajaja actualización subida ;) espero te guste, nos vemos!

**tenshirbk: **JAJAJA tu deseo se ha hecho realidad ;) perversa?! No, no, cómo crees? Nadie es perverso… solo tenemos diferentes formas de ver las cosas XDD Jajaja gracias por comentar! Me has hecho reir bastante con tus expresiones XD nos vemos!

**Hinata12Hyuga: **Jajaja, eso me alegra muchísimo!

Es que tu sabes, Naruto NUNCA se da por vencido ^^ . jajajaja no creo que Naruto te haga mucho caso XDD él si que quiere matar y torturar sin fin a Iruka por andar de "creándole imágenes innecesarias a su princesita Hinata" XD

No demoré mucho… ¿o sí? Bueno, gracias por comentar! Hasta la próxima!

**Alabdiel: **jajaja asi es B) es que Iruka es un pervertido… hasta yo me hubiera desmayado de haber sido Hinata! Hasta luego!

**Miss Tsuki-Chan: **jajaja te noqueé B)

JAJAJAJAJA fumado?! Nooo! Cómo crees?! Sonó a algo absolutamente normal, hasta me contagiaste tu inspiración!

JAJAJAJA es cierto! En ésta ocasión estoy de parte de Naruto-baka! No tuviste compasión de la tierna mente de Hinata y la pobre se quedó tan traumada que sigue en una esquina diciendo no sé qué cosa de "chicos sobre chicas" jajajaja

Muy buena pregunta… imagínate quien es (entrecerrando los ojos para darte misterio)

Me alegra mucho! Pero, veamos… ¿Hinata logrará darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Naruto?

No es bullying, Naruto, son "cariñitos" XD

Gracias! Muchas gracias! En serio! Intento hacer todo lo posible para entregarles un buen trabajo (deseria tener más semanas de vacaciones para seguir actualizando seguido u.u pero ya el lunes entro a la escuela otra vez u_u) no son tonterías fumadas, a mi me parecen de lo más cuerdas XD

Cuidate! Nos vemos!

Jajajaja hay Sasuke, Sasuke, tú y tu playboy XD

**Bueno, sin más, me retiro… espero que les haya gustado, y también espero sus adorados comentarios! HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


	3. Llamadas de advertencia

**Ningún personaje "conocido" me pertenece, a excepción de los que yo inventé. Todos ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia es absolutamente mía.**

**CAPITULO 3**

"**Llamadas de advertencia"**

El joven rubio se encontraba en su propio camerino, más específicamente, desparramado no muy elegante que digamos sobre el sillón, con la cabeza colgando de éste y las piernas recargadas en la parte donde se supone iba la espalda. Estaba tan relajado y concentrado que estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, y lo hubiera hecho si su endemoniado celular se hubiese estado quieto y callado en vez de vibrando locamente por la mesa. Con fastidio, estiró la mano lo más que pudo y lo tomó llevándoselo a la oreja sin siquiera ver quién era.

—Hola, habla Naruto, deja un mensaje después del "biiiiip" –dijo sin ganas.

—Idiota. –Vociferó la otra persona, malhumorada.-Sé que no eres la grabadora.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Qué alegría escucharte ´ttebayo! ¡Hace tanto que no sé de ti!

— ¡¿Dé qué hablas?! ¡Te hablé la semana pasada!

— ¡Por eso! –dijo alegré el rubio- Tengo muchas horas sin saber de ti… ¡hasta te pudo haber atropellado un avión y yo ni en cuenta dattebayo!

A la chica, como de costumbre cada vez que hablaba con él, le saltó una venita en la frente, ¡y es que no era para menos! ¡Naruto se cargaba con una fama… qué bueno! Lo único que salía de su boca eran puras tonterías… mira que decir que un avión la había atropellado… ¡ridículo!

—No sé como Naruko te aguanta.

-Es que no le queda de otra ´ttebayo. –soltó con una risita al acordarse de su pequeña hermanita.

—Bueno, bueno, no te hablaba para eso. –Suspiró para tranquilizarse- Iras hoy ¿cierto?

— ¿Ir? ¿A dónde? –preguntó con bastante ingenuidad.

—No finjas demencia, que bien sabes a dónde.

—No, no me acuerdo ´ttebayo.

—Tienes memoria de teflón. –Volvió a suspirar- Pero está bien, te volveré a decir: hoy en la noche Sasuke, Ino, Sai y yo iremos a la inauguración del nuevo parque de diversiones de Konoha…

— ¿Al "WorlMagic de Konoha"?

—Sí, ese mismo; y ya que el padre de Sasuke le compró los boletos, él nos ha invitado a nosotros.

— ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Ya me acorde! ¡Ese teme es buena gente! –soltó sonriendo.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero ese no es el punto, Naruto.

—Ah ¿no?

—No. El punto es si ya hiciste lo que te dije.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Sakura cerró los ojos y contó hasta 10; ese hombre la exasperaba a los límites.

—Te pedí que invitaras a alguien, ya que tenemos 6 boletos y solo somos 5.

— ¿No irá Itachi?

—No, dijo que tenía un compromiso que no podía cancelar. Y ya no te hagas el idiota, invita a alguien.

— ¿Y desde cuando son tan bondadosos que me dejan a mí el privilegio de quedarme con el último boleto extra?

—Somos tan "bondadosos" desde que nos dimos cuenta de que no nos dejarías de dar lata por ser el único soltero. Ya sabes, Sasuke y yo, Ino y Sai; por lo que tú tienes que llevar a alguien.

—Bien. –contestó herido y con un aura gris que lo envolvía. Miró el reloj, descubriendo así que no era muy tarde y tendría tiempo suficiente para quitarse el vestuario e irse "corriendo" para llegar al aeropuerto a recoger a su hermanita Naruko, quien regresaba después de una semana entera de ir a visitar a sus abuelos. Era seguro que la llevaría a ella.

—Y no lleves a Naruko. –Le ordenó- No me mal interpretes, la niña me cae de maravilla, pero tú y ella juntos nos causarían un dolor de cabeza doble: ya me los imagino; peleando para ver quién se sube primero a la montaña rusa.

—Pe-pero…

—Sin excusas, Naruto. Te vemos afuera del parque a las 10 en punto. Hasta entonces. –y colgó.

.

.

.

Hinata no paraba de pestañear a la vez que inclinaba suavemente su rostro hacia un lado.

Se metió a su camerino y cerró la puerta tras de sí, para luego, dirigirse con paso curioso hasta aquel detalle tan más considerado.

Si bien, desde que era niña, solía recibir cartas, flores, e incluso juguetes de parte de sus admiradores, los cuales, tanto los regalos como los admiradores, fueron creciendo notoriamente conforme ella se iba haciendo adolescente e incluso ahora en su adultez, por lo que ya no era de extrañar llegar a su "espacio privado" y encontrar cosas semejantes. Sin embargo… éste regalo en especial, tenía algo distinto. Lo podía sentir. Por lo regular, sus admiradores varones solían mandarle ramos de flores junto a notitas en donde la halagaban por ser tan buena actriz, le decían que era bella, e incluso, muchos de ellos le solicitaban una cita, algunos otros le pedían que fuera su respectiva novia, y otros más le proponían matrimonio; aunque claro, Hinata nunca aceptaba ninguna de las ultimas 3 propuestas fuera quién fuera. En cambio, cuando sus admiradoras le mandaban algo, por lo general eran cartas y dulces, en donde muchas de ellas ponían lo fascinadas que estaban con su carrera de actriz, que la admiraban y tenían como un ejemplo a seguir, que querían conocerla para charlar y, con suerte, hacerse amigas; lamentablemente, debido a la agenta tan apretada que Hinata tenía, apenas había podido llegar a conocer, si acaso, a un uno por ciento de todas ellas.

Ahora que lo recordaba, también tenía admiradores infantiles, los cuales también le escribían cartas diciéndole un montón de cosas que no podría tan solo resumir en unas palabras. Incluso, en unas contadas ocasiones, le había llegado alguna carta de un pequeño o pequeña con alguna enfermedad terminal, y a los cuales Hinata les tomaba más prioridad hasta el punto en el que se hacia un hueco en sus labores para ir a visitarlos y, si podía y la dejaban, los llevaba a algún parque de diversiones o a algún lugar donde ellos quisieran ir.

Sin embargo, nunca antes le habían dejado una sola rosa con una sola nota… eso era raro, pero, por sobre eso, le hacía sentir una extraña calidez en el pecho, como si ese sencillo detalle hubiese sido algo demasiado intimo.

Aunque… aunque, haciendo memoria, se sentía como si estuviera viviendo una clase de deja vu, pues, cuando tenía alrededor de 7 años (si su memoria no le fallaba) y estaba en su casa viendo caricaturas, su mamá llegó y le entregó un pequeño paquete en el que decía con letra apenas legible, como si lo hubiera escrito un niño, "_Para Hinata-bonita-Hyuga, de N.U."_ la niña, después de leer eso, había abierto el regalo y, para su asombro, había encontrado una flor de papel color rosa. Solo eso, sin más. Su mamá le dijo que su admirador _secreto _había enviado el regalo por paquetería, por lo que no se supo quién era.

Y desde entonces, no había recibido tan hermoso, delicado, sencillo e inesperado obsequio hasta ahora.

Tal vez… tal vez eso se lo había enviado un lindo niño. Sí, eso debía ser.

Cuando por fin llegó a la mesita, tomó con una de sus manos la rosa, la llevó hasta su nariz para olisquearla mientras cerraba los ojos, para, acto seguido, tomar con la otra mano la notita: la desdobló y leyó las sencillas palabras que ahí describía:

"_Deja de estar distrayéndote con cursilerías y ya ve a acostarte con Naruto. ATTE. Iruka"_

Y la magia se rompió…

Estúpido Iruka, ¡lo iba a golpear como nunca en su vida!

Sin embargo, antes de ir a reclamarle a su jefe, decidió leer lo último de la nota:

"_Posdata: JAJAJA ¡No te creas, Hinata! ¡Era broma! JAJAJA Espero que te haya gustado la flor, ¡nos vemos luego!_

_ATTE. Naruto"_

Ok. Ok. Era Naruto, no Iruka… cuenta hasta 10 Hinata, anda, sin miedo: 1…2…3…4… ¡No, no! Mejor cuenta hasta mil: 1…2…3…. ¡demonios!

¡Iba a matar a ese tonto!

Mira que jugarle una broma de esas… ¡No tenia perdón!

Había muy pocas cosas que hacían enfadar a Hinata Hyuga, y que le tomaran el pelo era una de ellas.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía a "bromear" con algo tan delicado?! ¡Lo iba a matar!

Arrugó el papelito entre su puño a la vez que daba media vuelta, caminaba hasta la puerta y la abría, para salir como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el camerino de ese rubio insensible.

No tendría compasión. No señor.

.

.

.

Después de haber terminado de hablar con Sakura, Naruto decidió quitarse el vestuario de época y ponerse algo más moderno, ya después en su casa se bañaría, lo primero era ir a recoger a Naruko y luego… llamaría a Hinata para que fuera con él al parque, ¡sí! ¡Eso haría!

.

.

.

Hinata hubiera llegado más rápido al camerino de Naruto, el cual quedaba más adelante a una puertas, si no hubiera sido porque en cuanto salió de su propio espacio privado escuchó la musiquita de su celular, por lo que se tuvo que regresar a contestar:

—Hola, habla Hinata. –soltó más o menos decente mientras controlaba su furia.

—Yo que tu mejor iba cambiando ese tonito de voz y pondría uno más dócil, amiga.

— ¿Tenten? –pestañeó, sorprendida.

—Sí, soy yo. –le contestó en medio de un suspiro- Pero es en serio, ¡eres actriz! Pon una de tus mejores caras de borrego a medio morir y agrégale tu mejor tono de niña frágil para que ablandes la cara de piedra que tiene tu hermano. Está furioso. Con decirte que me canceló en nuestra cita de hoy, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Me canceló a MI! El muy tarado se había tardado mucho tiempo en pedirme que saliera con él, y cuando por fin lo hizo y lo acepté ¡me canceló!

—Lo siento mucho, Tenten, especialmente porque creo que es mi culpa.

—Sí, bueno, pero eso ya no importa. Si quiere volver a pedirme una cita, le va a costar su trabajo el que yo le acepte de nuevo. Pero el punto aquí es que utilices tus mejores artimañas para que no te dé el sermón de tu vida. El que no hayas ido a dormir le ha sacado su monstruo interior.

Hinata suspiró.

—Y, por cierto, te va a ir a recoger. Yo cálculo que Neji llegara a tu trabajo como en 15 minutos.

_Genial._

—Muchas gracias por avisarme, Tenten, te debo una.

—Oh, vamos, no agradezcas. Tú harías lo mismo si me pasara algo igual… bueno, eso contando si yo tuviera hermanos.

—Gracias de todos modos.

—Bueno, Hina, te dejo. Tengo que llamar a Neji para ver si lo puedo tranquilizar un poco y evitar que cometa el crimen de matarte. Nos vemos.

—Hasta luego.

Hinata volvió a suspirar. Neji la mataría… y, hablando de matar, ella iba a ir a matar a alguien ¿verdad?

La chica volvió a salir de su habitación y fue con paso firme al camerino de su tonto amigo, y, cuando llegó a la puerta, su enojo hizo que se le olvidaran por completo sus educados modales, haciendo que pusiera la mano con la nota arrugada sobre la manija de ésta y la girara de forma rápida y efectiva, abriéndola de golpe.

— ¡Naru…!

Pero su inocente mente no estaba preparada para las imágenes que sus ojos aperlados le enviaban con afán a su cerebro.

Las palabras se le fueron de la boca y simplemente olvidó cómo pensar.

Su cara, antes roja por la rabia, ahora estaba aun más roja pero por la vergüenza, provocando su estado de parálisis total.

El rubio, por su parte, al escuchar su nombre se giró por medio de brinquitos sobre su pie derecho mientras que intentaba meter la otra pierna en el pantalón.

Al ver a Hinata parada frente a él, sonrió, creyendo que la chica había ido a darle las gracias por el detalle. Sin embargo, sus ideas se fueron a la basura cuando vio que la chica no se movía y apenas tenía la fuerza suficiente para respirar.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Hinata? ¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy roja ¿tienes fiebre?

Pero la chica no contestó, se limitaba a mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos, nada más.

— ¿Hinata?

El rubio se olvidó por un momento del pantalón, soltándolo, para sacar las piernas de éste y poder caminar con más agilidad hacia ella, pero con cada paso que él daba, ella se ponía todavía más roja, si era posible.

Naruto se fijo que Hinata no le estaba mirando a la cara, algo no tan común en ella, sino que le miraba un poco más abajo… ¿tal vez el pecho?

El chico, extrañado, bajo su vista para ver qué cosa era lo que robaba la atención de su futura chica, y, al ver su propio cuerpo, sintió que de un instante a otro las mejillas comenzaron a encendérsele.

¡Estaba prácticamente desnudo! ¡Casi casi como cuando dios lo trajo al mundo! Lo único, que quede claro, LO ÚNICO que lo diferenciaba de un degenerado sin remedio era que por lo menos traía su bóxer puesto, nada más, ni una camisa, ni un pantalón, ¡ni tan siquiera calcetines!

Asustado, levantó la vista, notando cómo Hinata pestañeaba en un intento por salir de su aturdimiento.

—Hi-Hina-Hinata, n-no va-vayas a creer que yo…

— ¡Oh, por Dios! –se escuchó una voz varonil detrás de la chica, provocando que ésta despertara de su estado de ensueño y se girara tan asustada que sintió como si la hubieran pillado haciendo la peor de las barbaridades- ¡Les dije que tenían que _practicar, _pero por lo menos cierren la puerta! O mejor aún, ¡Váyanse a una de sus casas! ¡Esto no es un hotel, niños!

Naruto, como por instinto, tomó lo primero que vio para cubrirse: a Hinata. La jaló de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí, para que con su cuerpo y el vestido ampón lo cubrieran, con lo que no contaba era con que Hinata le comenzara a golpear las costillas, diciendo:

— ¡Suéltame, pervertido!

Ok, eso no había sonado muy halagador.

—Ya niños, -interrumpió Iruka- creo que en otra ocasión ya tendrán tiempo de hacer sus cochinadas, pero ahora tu –señaló al Naruto sonrojado- tienes que ir a recoger a Naruko antes de que la niña me saque de quicio; al parecer tomó un vuelo antes… o el vuelo llegó antes, o algo así, el caso es que durante los últimos 5 minutos me ha marcado 3 veces diciéndome que ya te desocupe porque necesita que la recojas. Y tú, -ahora señaló a la Hinata a punto del colapso- deberías ir a quitarte el vestuario de una vez, que tu hermano Neji ya llegó por ti. –Ninguno de los dos se movió- Bueno, buena suerte con su _ejercicio _vespertino, pero más vale que sea un _rápido_ o Naruko te colgara –miró a Hinata- y Neji te castrara. –finalizó viendo a Naruto. – Hasta el lunes.

Iruka se fue dejándolos de piedra.

Hinata fue la primera en reaccionar, y como consecuencia, se soltó del agarré del chico y se fue, sin recordar siquiera a qué había ido ahí.

Naruto, sin embargo, se quedo semi desnudo hasta que recordó a su hermanita.

.

.

.

—Hinata, ¿sabes o siquiera te imaginas lo preocupado que estaba? ¡No fuiste a dormir a casa! ¡Ni siquiera avisaste!

—Te envié un mensaje –se justificó por lo bajo la peli azul en el asiento del copiloto.

—¡Sí! ¡Exacto! Un mensaje que específicamente decía "Hermano, estoy en la casa de Naruto, vamos a ver películas, llegaré un poco tarde" –dijo el castaño mientras manejaba y veía el mensaje en el celular a la vez- que me lo enviaste a las 9:30 de la noche; y se hicieron las l0, las 11, ¡incluso las 11:30, que es tu toque de queda! ¡Y NADA! Ni una llamada. NADA. Me la pasé en vela toda la noche, incluso te llamé varias veces… 23 veces, para ser exactos, ¡y la contestadora me decía una y otra vez que tu celular estaba apagado, Hinata! ¡APAGADO! ¡¿Para qué quieres un celular si no lo vas a contestar?!

—Es que… -_"Piensa, Hinata, ¡piensa!" _se decía mientras veía por la ventana. Si bien, ella había apagado el teléfono la noche anterior porque sabía de sobra que Neji le estaría llamando, y la verdad es que no quería que nadie la interrumpiera- se quedó sin pila.

— ¡Sin pila! –Gritó como si hubiera visto a un demonio cruzarse la calle- ¿Ves porqué no tenemos que depositar toda nuestra confianza y vida en la tecnología? Hasta ellos pueden fallar. –Hinata suspiró creyendo que ya se había salvado de ésta, pero lamentablemente no era así- Como sea, no hay excusas; pudiste pedirle su celular a Naruto para, por lo menos, llamarle a tus guardaespaldas y que te escoltaran el tiempo que estuvieses ahí. ¡Te pudo haber pasado algo! ¡¿Y si te disparaban?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Pensaste en esa posibilidad?! ¡¿Y si te daban algo envenenado o te secuestraban?!

—Pero no me pasó nada. –Se justificó- Además, Naruto estaba conmigo.

— ¡Naruto! –Chilló con voz alarmada- ¡¿Y crees que ese bueno para nada te hubiera salvado de algo semejante?! ¡Si hasta él mismo te pudo haber violado!

Hinata, ante lo dicho por su hermano, se sonrojó. _Si Neji tan solo supiera que futuramente no estaba tan lejos de la verdad… aunque no sería una violación, sino parte del trabajo._

—Naruto no es un bueno para nada, Neji. –defendió la chica, recordando que desde el momento en que ella los presentó, aproximadamente 3 años atrás, no se habían caído muy bien que digamos, especialmente cuando Neji le ganó 5 veces seguida en un estúpido juego de cartas a Naruto, el cual le había declarado la guerra eternamente. Y lo peor de todo, es que el juego de cartas había sido idea de ella.- Tiene sus virtudes.

— ¿Virtudes? ¡Ja! Seguro que sus virtudes no pasan de comer 10 tazones de ramen en una sola sentada. –soltó con sorna el mayor.

—Oh, vamos, Neji, Naruto tiene muchas más virtudes. –_"Hubiera sido lindo sino no hubiera escrito esa nota sin chiste" _

—Si, como no. –se burló.- Y mira que una de sus mejores virtudes es arrastrarte a su casa. –farfulló con un dejé de celos de hermano sobreprotector.- Además es un irresponsable sin remedio ¡Él es más grande que tu, por dios!

—Ya déjalo en paz. Es un buen chico. Y sí es responsable: cuando vio que yo me había quedado dormida me llevó a su habitación…

Neji frenó estrepitosamente, haciendo que si no fuera por los cinturones de seguridad, hubieran salido volando.

—¡¿QUÉ ÉL HIZO QUÉ?!

—¡ A DORMIR! ¡ME LLEVÓ A SU HABITACIÓN A DORMIR! –Aclaró mientras era presa del pánico creyendo que habían chocado.

— ¡ESE MALDITO DEGENERADO!

— ¡Neji, por dios! ¡Pudiste matarnos!

— ¡LO VOY A CASTRAR!

— ¡ESCUCHAME! –gritó la joven en un intento de que su hermano la tomara en cuenta… y para que no cometiera un crimen, claro- ¡Naruto no me tocó! –Neji la miró con ojos muy abiertos- Ni siquiera durmió en la misma cama que yo. Él me dejó en su cama, me arropó y luego se fue a dormir a la habitación de Naruko o a la de sus padres o a una de huéspedes, no sé, pero lo que sí sé es que no durmió cerca de mí. –Afirmó con mucha credibilidad, pero Neji seguía manteniendo su mirada dura y desconfiada.- Es en serio, hermano.

—Él le pudo haber hecho algo. –Cortó seco- Él se pudo haber aprovechado de su ingenuidad.

—Neji, por favor, -suspiró- no me hables de esa forma.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Reprendiéndola por su mala decisión?

—No. Me refiero a que dejes de hablarme de "usted". –su semblante cambio a uno serio- Solo me hablas así cuando quieres convencerme de que estoy mal y de que debo obedecer tus ordenes, que tu eres mi mayor, pero te recuerdo que ya no soy una niña de 16 años con las hormonas alborotadas como Hanabi ¡Ya tengo casi 21!

— ¡Ah! ¡No me vengas con eso ahora!-bufó- Y, además, no metas a Hanabi en esto… pero ya que hablamos de ella ¡¿qué clase de ejemplo le estás dando?!

Hinata se limitó a sobarse las sienes; ella solía ser muy paciente y tranquila, pero en ese momento cómo deseaba ahorcar a su hermano.

Y así se la pasaron hasta llegar a la casa Hyuga. Una vez ahí, Hinata fue la primera en bajarse, estampando la puerta del coche a su paso. Neji ya la había exasperado a los límites.

— ¡Oye, te estoy hablando! –le llamó desde atrás, pero la chica le ignoró y abrió la puerta con sus llaves.

Ambos se adentraron a la casa, escuchando unas voces que provenían de la sala, más específicamente de la televisión; seguramente Hanabi la estaría viendo.

Sin dirigirle la palabra, Hinata fue hasta la sala con Neji pisándole los talones. Pero… en cuánto llegó se arrepintió de haber ido.

Hanabi estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en el sillón a unos 3 metros de la televisión, con la boca abierta y los ojos totalmente sorprendidos. Hinata también se quedó con una expresión parecida a la de su hermanita al contemplar la imagen que estaba acaparando todo el espacio de la pantalla: en ella se encontraba Hinata riendo mientras iba tomada de la mano de un rubio bastante conocido para ella; él iba un paso más adelante que ella, también sonriendo, a la vez que cada uno, con su mano libre, sostenía un café… pero eso no era todo… en la parte de abajo de la foto, sobre un letrero en forma de corazón, decía "¡La pareja del año!".

En eso, Hanabi se sintió extraña… como si alguien la estuviera observando, por lo que decidió girar y, al hacerlo, se topó con sus dos hermanos con las caras desencajadas… Hanabi había metido la pata. Se estiró lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar el control que estaba a un lado en el suelo, y le cambió a una caricatura que estaban pasando.

—Jeje –rió nerviosamente mientras Hinata le miraba sonrojada y nerviosa, y Neji con ojos asesinos- No sabía que habían llegado.

A Neji le dio un tic en el ojo derecho, y sin esperarse a más, se lanzó sobre la pequeña Hanabi, diciendo:

— ¡Dame eso!

Los dos hermanos se agarraron rodando por el suelo hasta que Neji le logró quitar el control remoto, para luego, cambiarle al canal en donde habían pasado la fotografía. Resultó ser un programa de farándula. De chismes. _Por supuesto._

—… Sí, pero era algo que nadie se esperaba. –Decía uno de los conductores.- Hinata nunca dio indicios de haber empezado una relación, y mucho menos con su compañero de reparto, Naruto Namikaze.

— ¡Oh, pero si eso estaba más que claro! –Alegó una de las conductoras- Hinata es una chica muy bella, y por lo que he visto, estoy segurísima de que Naruto se enamoró de ella a primera vista.

— ¡Pero Hinata era para mí! –alegó otro hombre atractivo, de unos 25 años a lo mucho.

—Sigue soñando, Demian. –Le dijo otra de las mujeres- Hinata nunca te hubiera hecho caso teniendo a ese mangazo de Naruto.

— ¡Oh, cállate, Mariana!-refunfuñó herido- Lo que sigo sin entender, es el cómo una chica tan hermosa, dedicada y buena estudiante, además de humilde, como lo es Hinata Hyuga, la joven actriz exitosa, con la que cualquier joven soltero como yo soñaría tener en su cama, se haya fijado en un rubio oxigenado que seguramente no le llega ni a los talones.

—No seas envidioso, -soltó Mariana, golpeándolo con unos papeles que tenía a mano- Naruto es un chico muy atractivo que tiene talento.

—Y deja del talento –interrumpió la otra mujer, Andrea- el chico tiene un abdomen que mmm… -se mordió el labio inferior- ya quisiera yo ser Hinata.

Todos los del programa rieron, hasta que el hombre más grande, de unos 30 años, fue el que dijo:

—Pero ya, hablando en serio, la relación entre Hinata y Naruto, aunque lo nieguen, ya se veía venir; desde que se conocieron en los Oscar, en donde Hinata ganó su primer premio Oscar, por cierto, él se mostró bastante atento ante la chica, tan solo era cuestión de tiempo ¿no creen? Haber, por favor, pasen la foto del Oscar. –en la pantalla apareció un Naruto adolescente besándole el dorso de la mano a la peliazul- ¡¿Ven?! Todo estaba más que claro.

—Aun así es muy raro. –Intervino Demian en desacuerdo- Hinata no se pudo haber fijado en él.

— ¿Ah, sí? –Dijo con sorna Marina- Pues mira lo que mis contactos privados me han conseguido hace menos de una hora; Nicolás, por favor –le habló al técnico que manejaba las imágenes y efectos y éste de inmediato puso la foto que la chica le pedía- ¡Tómala, Demian! ¡En tu cara! La foto que está en sus pantallas es parte de una de las grabaciones de una escena IMPROVISADA, y créanme, esos dos demuestra su pasión hasta en sus tiempos de trabajo.

En la pantalla se mostraba una única foto de la escena que Hinata y Naruto habían grabado ese mismo día… la escena en donde Naruto se había "caído" sobre ella y la había besado.

—Definitivamente ¡Hinata se lo tenía bien escondidito! –aceptó sonriendo Andrea.

—Ni que lo digas, Andy, -concordó Mariana- hacen muy bonita pareja… ¿para cuándo será la boda?

Y eso había sido el colmo.

Neji apagó el televisor con una venita en la frente. Se giró hacia su "linda y puritana hermanita que nunca había tenido novio" y la encaró con una mirada no muy alegre que digamos. Su rostro parecía una vil piedra.

— ¡Me podrías explicar ¿qué demonios fue todo eso?!

Hanabi viró a su hermana mayor con un semblante que claramente decía un "lo siento", más Hinata tan solo se limitó a asentir con amabilidad, diciéndole en silencio que no había sido su culpa.

—Hinata.

La susodicha suspiró.

—Neji, sabes que esa clase de programas alteran la realidad como más les satisfaga. –Pero el chico no cambio su expresión- Es un programa de espectáculos, nada más. Solo buscan entretener a la gente diciendo, por lo general, puras suposiciones que ellos creen. Que pasen ahí cualquier cosa, no significa que sea verdad.

—Pero, por muy suposiciones que sean, siempre hay algo de verdad, y las fotos no mienten, Hinata.

—Una de las fotos que viste era de la grabación, no puedes culparme de nada.

— ¿Y las otras dos?

—Bu-bueno, una fue de cuando nos conocimos y Naruto tan solo fue caballeroso, es todo.

— ¿Y la otra foto que vi? ¿Qué hay de esa? Estaban muy tomaditos de las manos, y no me mientas.

—Solo habíamos ido por un café cerca de su casa hoy por la mañana, es todo. –miró hacia el suelo- Naruto solo estaba siendo amable y me tomó de la mano para cruzar la calle; me estaba contando de la vez que montó una cuatrimoto todo-terreno y terminó colgado de un árbol en una grabación, por eso reía. Que la gente malinterprete nuestras acciones no significa que estemos _saliendo._

—Hinata, sé que ya no eres un crio, pero ¿sabes, por lo menos, en el embrollo en el que me has metido? ¡¿Qué pasará si se enteran nuestros padres?!

La peliazul agachó aun más la cabeza, como niña regañada.

— ¡Tu no les dirás nada! –Gritó la menor de los tres, interponiéndose entre Hinata y Neji.- ¡Mis padres no tienen porqué enterarse! ¡Es la ley de los hermanos! ¡Nunca debemos traicionarnos!

—Tú no te metas en donde no te llaman, Hanabi. –le soltó frio.

— ¡Me meto porque es de mi hermana de la que hablamos! –Le reto- ¡Ella…!

—Ella estará en problemas por esto, -le interrumpió el castaño- y no hay nada que podamos hacer y tú lo sabes. Si papá se entera…

Pero fue interrumpido por el mugroso ruidito que hacia su celular. Bufando, Neji lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio quién era.

—Genial. –Susurró con ironía y luego contestó- Muy buenas noches, padre. –se calló y puso mala cara al escuchar lo que éste le gritaba- Así que vio el programa del escándalo de Hinata –concluyó más que nada para hacerle saber a sus hermanitas de que lo que más temían se hacía realidad; ambas se pusieron pálidas- No es lo que piensa, padre, déjeme explicarle… -Neji cerró la boca y volvió a escuchar a su enfurecido progenitor, después vio con pena a sus asustadas hermanas, fijándose especialmente en Hinata, y al verla, supo lo que tenía que hacer:- No, padre, lo que pasaron ahí es una vil mentira. La única foto que no es de la filmación ni tampoco la de los Oscar, fue tomada hoy en la mañana, pero no es nada malo, le di permiso a Hinata de ir a desayunar con Namikaze -mintió, pero se volvió a callar y cerró los ojos- si, es mi culpa. Lo lamento. –Escuchó algo más y contestó- La cuidaré mejor para que no haya cualquier otro mal entendido. Adiós. –y colgó.

— ¿Qué fue…?

—Al parecer, papá y mamá estaban viendo la televisión con cable que tenían en el hotel de Francia, y han visto lo que nosotros. –Se tomó de las sienes- Supongo que te has salvado de ésta, Hinata.

—Gracias por mentirles, Neji. –le dijo la peliazul para después acercarse a él y abrazarlo.

Neji no era de los hombres que solían mentir, y menos a sus padres, pero lo único que lo impulsaba a hacerlo era el bienestar de sus hermanas, especialmente el de Hinata, para evitarles castigos. Solo por ellas mentiría.

—No agradezcas, -cortó- éstas castigada por preocuparme.

La chica suspiró y asintió, prefiriendo irse de inmediato a su habitación.

Neji no siempre era así; por lo regular, era un chico agradable, pero cuando sus padres se iban de viaje, siempre le dejaban el cargo a él de cuidarlas, dejándole con cualquier responsabilidad de lo que les pudiera pasar, por ello se alteraba tanto.

Hinata sonrió. Neji la había salvado de una grande. Si su padre se llegaba a enterar de que se la pasó en la casa de Naruto toda la noche, seguramente a ella… bueno, eso no importa.

Aun era libre.

.

.

.

Debido a que no tenía hambre, Hinata se había dado un delicioso baño, para después, ponerse su cómoda pijama de las chicas súper poderosas y, por último, acostarse en su cálida cama a por fin descansar de tanto lio… al día siguiente sería sábado, por lo que podría dormir hasta tarde. Estaba comenzando a perder la conciencia cuando, de repente, el _maldito celular_ comenzó a vibrar sobre su mesita de noche; la chica bufó y contestó de mala gana sin siquiera fijarse quién era.

— ¿Si?

—Hinata, espero no molestarte.

— ¿Naruto?

— ¡Por supuesto ´ttebayo!

La chica vio su reloj sobre la mesita de noche y se fijó que eran apenas las 9:28 pm.

— ¿Ya estabas dormida?

— ¡No, no! –contestó rápido porque, bueno, era vergonzoso para ella decir que ya se estaba durmiendo en el horario de los niños pequeños:- ¿Q-Qué se te ofrece, Naruto?

—Hoy te iba a invitar a ir al nuevo parque de diversiones de Konoha, pero con lo que paso, _aunque no estoy muy seguro de qué fue lo pasó_, no pude, por eso te hablo ahorita, para saber si te gustaría ir conmigo.

— ¿Al WorlMagic?

— ¡Si, si! ¡A ese! Entonces ¿qué dices? ¿Te gustaría ir?

—Me encantaría. –sonrió con ternura.

— ¡Excelente dattebayo! –Festejó- Entonces sal.

La chica se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué saliera a dónde?

—Estoy afuera de tu casa.

— ¡¿Qué?!-O no, la cosa sí que podía empeorar.- ¿T-Te referías a salir hoy? ¿A-Ahora?

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Hoy se inaugura el parque!

A Hinata se le paró el corazón.

—Y-Yo…

— ¡Anda, sal ´ttebayo!

—E-Es que hoy n-no puedo, Naruto.

— ¿Por qué no?

La chica miró hacia la puerta de su cuarto, imaginándose a un Neji detrás, custodiándola.

—No puedo salir de casa hoy; estoy castigada por no haber llegado a dormir ayer…

—P-Pero… -él chico suspiró, para luego, soltar un quejido lastimoso y, lo siguiente que Hinata escuchó en el auricular, a lo lejos, fue un _"¡¿Porqué me pisaste?! Maldición ´ttebayo"._

— ¡Hola, Hinata! –soltó una voz femenina muy bien conocida por la joven actriz.

— ¿Na-Naruko? –Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír aun más.

— ¡A tus ordenes!

— ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal te fue con tus abuelos?

—De maravilla. De hecho, te he traído algo, pero antes de poder hablar tranquilamente contigo, sin hermanos mayores _chismosos_ –obviamente se refería a Naruto- te vengo a traer la solución a tus problemas.

— ¿Problemas?

—Sip. ¿Quieres salir esta noche con mi hermano, no? ¡Pues yo soy la solución! ¡Te reemplazaré mientras tú estés fuera! No soy igual a ti físicamente, pero seguro que Neji no se dará cuenta si tan solo ve un bulto sobre tu cama, ya que, por lo que veo, estás acostada. –Hinata se sonrojó… ¿cómo es que sabían que ella…?- Mis binoculares no mienten.

¡¿La estaban espiando?!

—Y quiero que sepas que mi hermano prometió comprarme un perro si le ayudaba en esto.

—_¡Ella no tenía que saber lo de nuestros trueques, Naruko! _–se quejó a lo lejos el rubio.

— ¡Claro que tenía que saber, bobo! –Contestó la otra- Así, si hay un testigo, tú no podrás fingir demencia y decir que no habías prometido nada. –hubo muchas quejas del otro lado, hasta que la pequeña adolescente se hartó de las tonterías de su hermano y dijo:- Bueno, Hina, ya que tenemos suerte de que la ventana de tu habitación está cerca de la enredadera de plantas de tu cochera, podremos escalar por ahí: yo para subir y tu para bajar.

Hinata, sabiendo que eso más que sugerencia era una orden, se sacó las sabanas de encima y se levantó como resorte de su cama con total intensión de tomar algo de ropa y vestirse antes de que su pequeña amiguita subiera.

.

.

.

**N/A: Hola chicos y chicas! **

**Espero que estén muy bien.**

**Éste capítulo en especial fue, creo, que el más largo que he hecho nunca en un fic, y ¡no se hagan! ¡Yo sé que ustedes saben que ya quieren ver algo de "acción"! Pero todo tiene que ir a su paso… antes de correr tienes que aprender a caminar, así que no desesperen… (Un aura de misterio se torna alrededor mío) Todo llegará…**

**Bueno, bueno, antes que nada, les vengo a avisar que no podré actualizar, por lo menos, en 20 días a partir de hoy, y no porque no quiera, créanme que escribir y darles un momento de diversión es mi pasión, pero tengo que dejar la escritura durante éstos días, ya que el día 24 de mayo tendré el "espeluznante" examen que decidirá si entro a la facultad a la que hice tramites o no (q yo espero y quiero quedar), por lo que tendré que ponerme a estudiar como esclava, y ya que también tengo que cumplir con las tareas de la escuela, pues no contaré con mucho tiempo… créanme, me duele, no tienen una idea de cuánto, pero… hay cosas que se tienen que hacer. **

**Aun así, queridos lectores, después del 24 de mayo, volveré con ustedes completamente! Y actualizaré todos mis fics según en el orden en que fueron creados; es decir, subiré el cuarto cap de "Bajo la lluvia", el doceavo cap de "Sobrevivir es mi opción" y el cuarto cap de éste.**

**Pero no lloren… yo sé que me extrañaran! XD**

**Ahora, después de la dramatización, pasemos a una de mis partes favoritas: los comentarios!:**

**Lilipili****: **JAJAJA te refieres a la serie de televisión? XD qué bueno que te gustó! Hasta la próxima!

**susuna****:**¿En serio lo amas o ahora crees que es todo un cabeza hueca por lo que hizo en la nota? XD jajajaja Si… aquí está lo difícil, pelear entre "ya quiero las practicas" o "quiero que Naruto se gané el corazón de Hinata"… es algo complicado, pero ya veremos qué cosas se le ocurre hacer a nuestro rubio. Gracias! Espero te siga gustando! Y, por cierto, en un momento comentaré tu fic de "Recuperando el amor", el mismo día que lo actualizaste lo leí, pero como estaba en el cel, no pude comentar, y la semana la tuve atareada, así que te pido una enorme disculpa.

Nos vemos!

**Miss Tsuki-Chan****: **Naruto: ¡Perdiste tu apuesta ´ttebayo! ¡Si fui yo!

Pues, créeme Naruto, que las notas "romanticas" no se te dan muy bien que digamos u.u´ pero bueno…

JAJAJA la verdad es que pobre Hina, se llevó un gran susto XD Naruto es todo un caballero, pero también tiene su lado baka XD

Naruto: (con vendas por todo el cuerpo) Sakura no me pegues… ¡te juro por lo más sagrado que ya no seré un idiota!

¿Cómo crees que te voy a matar por maltratar físicamente a mis actores? No, no… la única razón por la que te torturaría hasta la locura es por hacerle daños psicológicos a mis actores… lo que me recuerda… Hinata se ha mostrado muy rara…

Jajaja gracias, Tsuki-chan! De ahora en adelante te llamaré asi ^^

Muchas gracias! Y te prometo mejorar mi escritura… si ves alguna falla, dímelo con toda confianza y la remediaré, porque realmente lo que busco es mejorar mi propio estilo y, por sobre eso, hacer que le agradé a los lectores, especialmente a personas como tu q, por alguna razón, me haces sentir que realmente estuviera hablando frente a frente contigo :D

Jajajaja No seas mala y cuéntame cómo te fue con Menma y su "noche de pasión desenfrenada" XD

PD: me has traumado a Hinata! Por dios, ¿qué tanto le contaste? XD jajaja nos vemos pronto!

**Galita-san****: **Holap! Me alegra mucho saber que la has adorado! Muchas gracias, en serio, hago lo posible para ser un poco mejor JAJAJA ¿y quién no se moriría? XDD Espero que te siga gustando ^^ muajaja dejar con ganas de leer más es mi especialidad MUAJAJAJA hasta otra Galita-Chan!

**Memetomori1986****: **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA XDDDDD Claro, que afloje la "vergüenza" jajajaja gracias por comentar! Me mataste con lo de "alojar" XDD hasta pronto!

**Nuharoo****: **Es que realmente Hinata no ve a Naruto como _otra cosa _que no sea un amigo… bueno, corrección: aun cree que no lo ve de otra forma XD pero Naruto ya se encargará de convencerla XD espero… saludos! Hasta la próxima!

**: **JAJA es que, bueno, Naruto parecía muy sospechoso XD JAJAJA seguramente querrás darle unas cuantas patadas al baka de Naruto por lo que escribió en la nota, no? XD Hasta pronto! Espero te siga gustando! Nos vemos!

**Stella T. Whiteney****: **Qué alegría que te haya encantado! ^^ Naruto violador?! Por favooooor! Jajaja nada más tiene la facha, pero de violador no tiene ni un cabello XD aunque, no sería mala idea XDD jajajaja es muy tierno de su parte, cualquier otro hombre se la hubiera "tirado" –si sabes a lo que me refiero- sin haberlo pensado dos veces. ¿Crees que Hinata corresponda a Naruto? Se muuuuuuuy paciente y tener muchas uñas, porque la cosa va estar que arde XD Hasta la próxima!

**Maguita****: **JAJAJA Hola Magui-chan

JAJAJAJA Pobre Naruto, todos lo acusan de violador XD Pues créeme Narutito que de ángel solo tienes los ojos XD Naruto es un baka enamorado… pero todavía no un aprovechado O.O

Jajajaja, aguanta, mi Magui, que el lemon todavía no está listo XD JAJAJAJA hiciste que me imaginara la escena de Hinata estampándolo feroz y sexymente contra el muro XDD la verdad es que no lo había pensado de esa manera… pero todo puede pasar ;)

Jajajaja

Y me encanta que te encanten!

Naruto: Si hasta Kina se pone a brincar cada vez que se lo dices

¡Ey! ¡Tú! ¡Sal de aquí Naruto!

Muchas gracias! Eso me pone MUYYYYY feliz!

"Que la inspiración siempre te acompañe" esperemos, porque a veces la muy mal agradecida se va y me deja! XD

Besos, Magui-chan! Hasta otra!

**Y, bueno, eso es todo por hoy. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! SUS REVIEWS SIEMPRE ME SACAN MÁS QUE UNA SONRISA!**

**Espero que les haya gustado éste cap, espero muy ansiosa sus próximos comentarios; cada vez que me estrese o sienta que ya no pueda más, leeré todos y cada uno de sus reviews para reanimarme. LOS QUIERO MUCHO! **

**Deséenme suerte para el examen! **

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


End file.
